Veritas
by YanksLuver
Summary: Based on spoilers for this week, Patrick investigates what’s going on with Nikolas and Robin. After learning the truth, his life hangs in the balance.


**Title**: Veritas

**Author**: Steph

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick

**Category**: Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

**Spoilers**: Based on spoilers and promos for this week

**Summary**: Based on spoilers for the upcoming week, Patrick investigates what's going on with Nikolas and Robin. After learning the truth, his life hangs in the balance.

**Note**: So, here's my take on what's supposed to happen this week. I went off the spoilers and promos as best I could. I have no idea what her slip-up will be, but that's what popped into my head. Also, supposedly Patrick asks Maxie for help getting a file from Robin, so I included that. For some reason, I didn't think she volunteered at the hospital anymore though, but I guess she must. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- Veritas: Part 1/1 ---**

Patrick rounded the corner of the hallway, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Robin speaking to Kavi. He took a step back and peered around the corner.

Robin shook her head. "You need to do something."

"I've run every test I can think of. I haven't found anything."

Robin squeezed her eyes closed. "Please, just keep trying. You have no idea how important this is. You have no idea how many lives this affects."

Patrick's brow furrowed in curiousity, as he watched Kavi walk away from Robin. Until now, Patrick had been too angry and hurt to wonder about the timing of Robin's new living arrangements, sudden romance, and mysterious tests on Nikolas' blood. But the three things happening simultaneously suddenly seemed odd to him. He wondered exactly what these tests were about and who else they affected.

Patrick watched Robin walk to a supply closet. He waited a few moments, then followed her. He took a deep breath, as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Robin spun around at the sound of him entering, quickly wiping at her cheeks with her fingertips.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Patrick felt his face soften at the pain he saw floating in her eyes and fought the instinctive urge to pull her into his arms. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Patrick swallowed roughly. "Is it about Nikolas? Is something wrong with him? Is that why you're running tests on his blood?"

"You know that's none of your business," she replied flatly.

Patrick shook his head. "No, what I know is that something isn't right about this whole thing. I may have been too angry and hurt to see that before, but I can see it now. You're hiding something, Robin."

Robin sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "I'm not hiding anything."

Robin moved around him and opened the door, walking out quickly. Patrick followed her, gently grabbing her elbow and turning her around to face him.

"What is going on between you and Nikolas?"

Robin's jaw clenched. "I told you, I am with Nikolas now. I am sorry if that's hard for you to hear and accept, but it's the truth."

Patrick shook his head, staring into her eyes. "No, you have yet to tell me the truth. And I know how much you hate keeping secrets so you must have a damn good reason."

"Let it go, Patrick!" she said through clenched teeth.

Patrick licked at his lips, his voice softening. "Letting it go means letting you go and I can't do that." He shook his head, blowing out a breath. "I thought I could. I thought I had let you go. But every time I look at you I can't imagine spending my life without you. I tried. I really did, but I couldn't do it. And I see the way you look at me when you don't think I notice. You still love me, I know it."

"I'm with Nikolas," she repeated, blinking back tears.

"Why? To push me away? You're afraid of what our future holds, scared that I will abandon you like every other person you've ever loved has, so you're using him to push me away? Is that it? Is that why you're doing this?"

"I'm doing this to protect you!" Robin snapped without thinking.

Her face suddenly paled and she dropped her head, as she realized her slip-up.

Patrick shook his head, his brow knitting in confusion. "What are you talking about? Protect me from what?"

Robin's eyes remained rooted to the ground, as she searched her mind in vain for a plausible explanation. "Nothing. I…I was upset and that's not what I meant to say."

"What did you mean then?" he pressed.

Robin whipped her head up, forcing herself to look him in the eye. "This constitutes harrassment. Unless you stop it immediately, I will be forced to report you to Human Resources."

Patrick's mouth hung open at her, as she turned on her heel and walked away. Robin rounded the corner and then pressed herself up against the wall. She mentally berated herself for allowing such a stupid slip-up. She honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take and now she worried that her mistake would only propel Patrick to investigate further, endangering his life.

---

Patrick approached Maxie, leaning on the cart that she was loading.

"You look lovely today," he said.

Maxie raised her eyebrows. "Are you hitting on me? Because you're seriously hot, but my cousin is your ex-girlfriend and, believe it or not, even I'm not that skanky." She paused and then added, "Anymore."

Patrick shook his head, a grin pulling at his lips. "I wasn't hitting on you."

"Good, because you're still in love with Robin and I'm through with guys who are in love with other women."

Patrick rolled his eyes. He figured he must be desperate if he was going to Maxie for help. If only Georgie had been volunteering that day.

Maxie sighed, eyeing him. "I really don't understand what happened with you two. Robin loved you so much. You were all she talked about while she was staying with us. How amazing and smart and funny and caring you are. She was totally in love with you. I mean, normally, I would have been, like, gag me and shut up already, but she was just so happy that I couldn't help but be happy for her. I don't see how that could have changed so quickly."

Patrick lowered his eyes. "Neither do I."

"I mean, you two gave us all hope. Hope that maybe true love isn't a total sham."

Patrick raised his head and met her gaze. "Look, I need your help. You said yourself that you don't know how things could have changed so quickly for us."

Maxie nodded. "Yeah, I don't get it. You are seriously hot and no girl in her right mind would just toss you aside. Nikolas is pretty hot too and he is a prince with a ton of money, but, even so, Robin would have to be a fool to let you go."

Patrick sighed. "Well, we both know your cousin isn't a fool, so something else must be going on. That's why I need your help."

Maxie shrugged. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Robin has been running tests on Nikolas' blood. I want to know what tests she's run, what she's been looking for and what the results are."

Maxie's brow creased. "You can look that up on the hospital computer."

Patrick shook his head. "I tried that already. She hasn't logged any of it into the system."

"That's against hospital policy," Maxie replied.

Patrick nodded, "I know, which only increases my belief that she is hiding something."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I've seen her with a file when she's talking to Kavi, the lab technician she has working on Nikolas' blood. I think she's keeping the information on Nikolas in that, which should be in her office."

Maxie shook her head. "I don't have keys to the offices."

"I know. I'll get her key and hand it off to you. I just can't risk being seen going in and out of her office. She's already threatened to report me to Human Resources twice. You could always come up with an excuse if she or someone else sees you."

Maxie smiled widely. "Okay, I'll do it. Anything in the name of true love."

"Thank you," Patrick replied. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll hand the keys off to you. Once you get the file, make copies of everything inside of it. Then put it back in Robin's office. Drop the copy of the file and keys in the mail slot outside my office."

Maxie nodded, as Patrick turned around and walked away.

---

Patrick swallowed hard, as he entered the nurses' station and saw Robin standing at the counter reading a patient's chart. Normally, getting close to her wouldn't be difficult. In fact, he had turned it into an art form. But over the last two weeks, they had barely been able to breathe the same air, nevermind get close enough for him to reach into her labcoat and retrieve her keys.

He licked his lips and slowly walked towards her. He stopped behind her and then leaned in close to her, pretending to peer over her shoulder to look at the chart she was reading.

Robin lifted her eyes from the chart, her breath catching in her chest at his closeness. He always had enjoyed invading her personal space, even before they were anything more, and she had always enjoyed him invading it. Even after all this time, his nearness still made her heart beat faster and her palms sweaty.

"Is that the Robinson chart?" he asked, his breath tickling the skin of her neck, as he discreetly moved his hand by her right side.

He could see how her body immediately changed when he got close to her. He knew he still had the power to affect her in ways Nikolas could only dream of.

It took all of his strength not to give into the urge to touch her. Her perfume filled his senses and being so close to her made his pulse quicken. He physically ached with desire for her.

Robin swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She could feel the warmth of his body close to hers and smell his unique, intoxicating scent. She had to bring a hand to the counter to steady herself.

"Um…it's…uh…No, it's the Gregory chart."

Patrick nodded, leaning in even closer, as his hand slipped into her pocket.

"Do you know where the Robinson chart is? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Patrick's fingers gripped the keys and he quickly, but carefully, pulled them out of her labcoat. He placed them in the pocket of his own labcoat and then stuck both of his hands in his pockets.

"I, uh, don't know where it is," she replied.

Epiphany eyed them from her spot at the counter. They hadn't been able to be within fifteen feet of each other since their breakup. Patrick could barely look at Robin. Epiphany wondered what, exactly, was going on with them now.

She reached into the charts and pulled one out. She held it out to Patrick. "Here you go, Dr. Drake. I'm not surprised you couldn't find the Robinson chart. After all, who would think to look under the R's?"

Patrick's eyes scanned Robin's face once more and then he turned to Epiphany, taking the chart from her. "Thank you, Epiphany."

He walked out of the nurses' station, as Robin released a breath. She wondered if Patrick had simply done that to torture her, make her see what she was missing. If so, it had worked.

---

Patrick passed by Maxie, dropping the keys into her palm. Her kept walking down the hall to his office. He entered his office and sat down at his desk, waiting for any sound outside his door. Nearly twenty minutes passed, but Patrick heard a slight sound outside his door. He got out of his seat and opened the door, pulling the file and keys out of the mail slot. He closed the door behind him and moved back behind his desk.

His eyes quickly scanned the material inside. Robin had been running every test imaginable on Nikolas' blood. She was searching for an unknown toxin. None of the tests had revealed anything helpful.

Patrick ran a hand down his face, as he raised his eyes from the papers. According to this, it seemed as if Nikolas had been poisoned by an unidentified toxin and Robin was trying to determine what it was, probably in hopes of developing a treatment.

Patrick shook his head. This more he thought about it, the more certain he was that the timing of this, her move, and her romance with Nikolas had to be related. Maybe, he thought, Robin moved in to monitor his condition and then, in order to explain her living there, created the ruse of a romance. If he was right, Patrick wondered why Robin hadn't just told him the truth. Maybe he could have helped Nikolas. And how had Nikolas been poisoned in the first place?

The questions clouded his mind, making his head ache. But he felt hope rising up in him. Maybe he and Robin did have a chance. Maybe he hadn't lost her forever.

The questions plaguing his mind needed answers and he knew there was only one way to get them.

---

Robin walked down the hallway to her office, digging into her labcoat for her keys. Her brow wrinkled, as she found her pocket empty. She dug her hand into her other pocket and again found nothing. She stopped in her tracks, shaking her head.

Just then, Patrick rounded the corner and nearly collided with Robin. He took a step back and dropped his head, as he placed his hand in his pocket and fingered her keys nervously.

"Sorry," he muttered and tried to move around her.

Robin eyed him for a moment, then placed her hand on her chest to stop his movement.

"Give it to me," she said.

Patrick met her eyes, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I don't know, I think Nikolas might have a problem with that."

Robin rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I assure you I do not."

"My keys to my office. You took them."

"No idea what you're talking about."

Robin sucked in a breath, hoping that she had gotten to him before he had a chance to find the file. "Don't play dumb. It really doesn't suit you."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me in days."

"Patrick, stop playing games and give it to me."

"I'm the one playing games? That's funny coming from you," he replied, shaking his head.

He knew something more was going on, but he still couldn't help the anger and frustration he felt towards her and the entire situation.

"I know you took them. You tried to distract me by pretending to search for a chart and then fluster me by getting me all…by getting in…my…personal…space."

Patrick chuckled. "If you thought I was doing anything more than looking for a chart, then I guess the prince just isn't satisfying you. What a pity."

Robin sighed. "Will you please just behave like an adult and give me my keys?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, can't give what I don't have. Maybe you misplaced them."

She shook her head. "You know I don't just misplace things."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and then leaned in close to her, saying quietly, "Yeah, but we both know you haven't been yourself lately."

He then dipped his head and continued past her. Robin watched his figure until he disappeared from view.

Patrick walked into the nurses' station and dropped her keys onto the floor. She would find them eventually.

---

Patrick crouched down behind a chest full of safety gear as the launch sped across the water. He had followed Robin there. Five minutes later, the launch docked and Robin disembarked. Patrick silently followed at a safe distance behind her, as she approached Wyndemere. She slipped in a side entrance and he did the same.

Robin made her way into the parlor. Patrick stood in the shadows around the corner, listening, but not willing to chance being discovered by taking a peek.

Robin sat down next to Nikolas with a heavy sigh. "We have a problem. I think Patrick stole the keys to my office and got his hands on your file. And he'll just keep digging until he finds the truth."

"You need to stop him, Robin."

"How?" she asked. "He's suspicious of this entire thing. He's not going to just stop because I tell him to."

Mr. Craig entered a moment later, smiling at them. "Are you speaking of your Dr. Drake? You know I met him the other day. Fine fellow."

Robin swallowed hard and shook her head. "I wasn't speaking about him."

Craig shook his head. "It's really quite astonishing that you are such a terrible liar. Your parents are both spies. One would think it would be in your genes."

Patrick's brow furrowed at the sound of the man's voice. It was strangely familiar. But he hadn't met anyone who sounded like he did in the last few days.

Robin's jaw tightened. "I'm not in the habit of lying to the people I love."

Craig shrugged. "You are more than welcome to tell the truth. I just hope you're in the habit of burying those that you love. We can start with your beloved Dr. Drake."

Patrick's eyes widened and he snuck a peek around the corner, spotting the man. It was the same man he had encountered at the hospital with Kristina, but he now had an English accent, instead of a southern one.

Patrick shook his head in confusion. Who was this man and what the hell was he up to? Why was he threatening Patrick's life and forcing Robin to lie?

Nikolas rubbed at his face. "Soon you will have what you want and then we won't have to carry on this ridiculous charade any longer. We can go back to the people we're in love with."

Patrick felt his breath catch in his chest. He was right. It was all a ruse. The question was what did this man have to do with it all.

Craig smiled. "You will still need the counteragent to keep you alive, so you'll continue to do as I say. You know how entertaining I find you both. Plus, Dr. Robin hasn't had any luck finding out what toxin I injected in your blood, therefore she hasn't developed an antidote. You need me, Nikky."

Patrick's mouth dropped open slightly. He was the one who had poisoned Nikolas and was using Robin to help him. He had forced her into complying by threatening Patrick's life.

Craig let out a heavy sigh. "It's beautiful outside. I think I'll go for a walk."

Patrick's eyes followed Craig as he exited the room. He debated whether to stay and listen to Nikolas and Robin or follow him. He finally decided to follow Craig, hoping that the nagging familiarity in his voice would eventually click.

He followed Craig outside toward the bluffs. Patrick stayed ten yards away, so as not to be heard or spotted. Craig took out his cellphone and stared out at the water.

"Yes, I will have my new identity secured soon." He shook his head. "No, there have been minimal complications. There may be one arising soon. A pesky lovestruck doctor. I may have to take care of him."

Craig closed his phone and looked out at the water, shaking his head and saying to himself, "Ah, Patty, I'd hate to lose you as a player in this game. I found your version of heroics during the hostage crisis to have high entertainment value and loads of creativity."

Patrick's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to place the voice. He was the man who had taken the MetroCourt hostage and shot Robin.

Patrick felt a rage boil up inside of him. He had never before felt such anger towards someone. This man had nearly killed Robin and was now torturing her by forcing her to fake a romance and break his heart in the process.

Patrick's eyes roamed around wildly, finally landing on a large tree branch that lay on the ground by his feet. He bent down to pick it up and, without thinking, began to rush toward Craig.

"You're the psycho from the MetroCourt!" he screamed, as he wielded the branch.

Craig turned around, his face registering shock, before Patrick hit him in the face with the branch. He didn't go down immediately, so Patrick charged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch! You've hurt Robin for the last time!" he yelled, as he struck Craig's face with his fist.

Craig got a punch into Patrick's face and then managed to get on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He slugged Patrick twice more and then smiled in satisfaction as he lost consciousness.

Craig stood up and shook his head, as he looked at Patrick lying on the ground. "Obviously, your heroics do not extend beyond your medical expertise. I am sure your beloved Robin would be touched by the effort though."

He bent down and picked up Patrick's arm, as he began to drag him towards the cliff. "I really wish Dr. Robin was here right now. I would so enjoy the look on her face as she is forced to watch helplessly while I fling your body off this cliff. I can see the color draining from her face at the sickening sound of every bone in your body breaking as it hits the rocks below." He sighed heavily. "But, alas, we all have disappointments in life. I'm sure this is one of your greatest."

Craig dragged Patrick closer to the edge and prepared to throw him over, just as he heard running coming towards him.

"No!" Robin screamed, tears streaming down her face.

She had been standing on the parapet when she saw Patrick following Craig and then witnessed the beginning of their struggle.

Craig smiled widely. "Oh, wonderful. I was just saying I wished you were here. See, wishes really can come true if you believe hard enough. I didn't want you to miss this."

Robin stopped in front of Patrick, her eyes moving to his bloody face. She looked up at Craig. "Please don't do this! Don't kill him!"

Craig cocked his head to the right. "That was very touching. Really, you moved me."

Robin looked at him pleadingly, as her voice became strangled with emotion. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. He won't say a word about you and your plans."

Craig shook his head. "I just don't know if I can trust him. Trust is everything, Robin. Without it, we have nothing. You know that."

Robin swallowed hard. "He'll keep quiet. I'll make sure he understands what's at stake."

Nikolas suddenly emerged from the trees, stopping behind Robin, his eyes moving from Craig to Patrick.

"Don't do this," Nikolas said, meeting Craig's gaze. "Robin has done everything you have asked of her. She didn't tell, Patrick. He figured it out on his own. She doesn't deserve to suffer like this."

Craig shrugged. "And you don't believe he should pay for his nosiness? Well, how about this then? He hit me with a very large tree branch. Completely unprovoked. I found that to be quite rude of him."

Robin shook her head. "Please, killing him won't help your cause."

Nikolas nodded. "She's right. Robin will be grieving for him and that will put a wrinkle in your fake romance. She won't be able to pretend to be in love with me if she is mourning the loss of the man she truly loves."

Craig glanced at Robin. "He seems to lack some faith in you. I, however, do not. I know you can do anything if you put your mind to it. What is that mathematically impossible saying you Yanks are so fond of? Oh, yes, that's right. Give it 110!"

Nikolas felt his jaw tighten and had to fight the urge to charge Craig and push him off the cliff. "If you kill him, then I will not finish helping you secure your identity. You will have to start over and lose precious time."

Craig smirked. "You keep forgetting that I am in possession of the entire supply of the counteragent that is keeping you alive."

Nikolas glanced at the ground and then bent down, picking up a key lying in the grass. "Oh, I haven't forgotten. I just didn't think you realized that the key you use to open the case holding the counteragent fell out of your pocket during your struggle."

Craig's face paled. "Give it to me," he demanded.

"Step away from Patrick and I will," Nikolas said.

Craig looked at Patrick once more and then dropped his arm, stepping away from the cliff. Nikolas tossed him the key, as Robin let out a relieved breath and dropped to her knees.

She stroked Patrick's cheek soothingly. "Patrick, wake up. Come on, wake up."

Craig simply shook his head. "I don't give second chances, so make sure Patty boy is clear on the rules."

He then turned on his heel. Nikolas walked up behind Robin. "I'll get some ice and a First Aid kit."

Robin looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you. For everything."

Nikolas nodded and then turned on his heel. Robin felt the tears stream down her cheek, as she pushed his hair off his forehead. Patrick's lip was swollen and bleeding, and she could already see bruises forming on his face.

"Please wake up," she pleaded. "I love you so much, Patrick."

After a few moments, his eyes began to flutter open. He looked up at her, swallowing roughly.

"You're here," he croaked.

Robin nodded, a smile appearing on her lips. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Patrick licked at his dry lips, wincing when he made contact with the cut. "It was all a lie," he said hoarsely. "I heard you all talking. He was the man from the MetroCourt. He made you do everything."

Robin felt relief wash over her. She hated that Patrick had been dragged into this and had nearly died, but she was relieved that she wouldn't have to lie to him and hurt him any longer.

She nodded. "Yes, he did."

Patrick tried to sit up and, with Robin's help, managed to position himself up against a rock. He shook his head. "When I realized who he was and what he had done to you, I couldn't control myself. I had never felt like that before. I wanted him dead. I grabbed a tree branch and I went after him."

Robin squeezed her hand in his and offered him a grin. "That was very brave. I mean, incredibly stupid, but brave all the same."

Patrick chuckled, then cringed at the throbbing in his forehead. "A thank you would have sufficed." He paused, his expression softening. "I wanted to make sure he could never hurt you again."

Robin closed her eyes, the tears stinging her lids. "He would threaten you all the time. He said terrible things, Patrick. I knew he would follow through with them if I didn't do as he asked. I hated lying to you. It tore me apart, but I couldn't risk your life."

Patrick lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you for protecting me. I can't stand that you were put in this position, Robin. He nearly killed you once and now he's been making you do things against your will. He's torturing you."

Robin shook her head. "What's been torture is being away from you. Seeing the pain in your eyes, hearing the anger in your voice and knowing I put it there. I thought we would never be able get back what we had."

Patrick's thumb ran circles along her jaw. "It never went away. No one can take away what we have, Robin. I love you so much and I've been missing you so badly I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Robin brought his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the palm, as she met his gaze. "I love you more than anything and that will never change. It makes me sick to think that I ever made you doubt that or question anything I said to you."

"You didn't have a choice, Robin."

She nodded, as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I know. But I hurt you before any of this started. When you wanted me to move back in with you, I got scared. I was afraid that it would ruin what we have and I would lose you. So, my first reaction was to push you away. I said we were doomed." Robin shook her head. "But I know now that we can make it through anything. We belong together, Patrick, and I know we will always find our way back to each other, no matter what."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, pausing to allow his warmth to comfort her.

When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes. "You need to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about this. Craig will not hesistate to kill you if he believes you can't be trusted. We have to go on like nothing has changed between us. We have to keep pretending."

Patrick sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you everyday and not be able to touch you when it's the one thing I want more than anything in this world?"

Robin took his hands in hers. "This won't last forever and then we'll be together again. Nothing will stop us."

Patrick nodded, taking a deep breath. "You have the hard part to play in this, Robin. Whenever you feel like this is too hard and that you can't take it anymore, just remember how much I love you. Never forget that. "

Robin smiled, as the tears filled her eyes again. "That's the only thing that's gotten me through this."

Robin moved to sit by Patrick's side. Nikolas would be back soon and their time alone would be over. They had no way of knowing when they would get another moment together. She placed her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. They each found comfort in the warmth the other provided and they reveled in being able to touch each other again, if only for a few precious moments.

---

Two days later, Patrick turned the doorknob to his office, brow furrowing as he realized it was unlocked. He slowly entered, a smile appearing on his lips at the sight of Robin sitting at his desk with her legs up on it.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"How did you get in here? Did you steal my keys?"

Robin chuckled. "Oh, please, I'm not an amateur like you. I picked the lock, of course."

"And you're sure no one saw you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the desk and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Positive. Those spy genes do come in handy."

Patrick grinned, as Robin stood up and came to stand in front of him, her body moving between his legs. She met his eyes, her expression growing serious, as she said quietly, "They say the truth shall set you free, but we're anything but free."

Patrick sighed. "Once the truth is known to everyone we'll be free, Robin. And I'm never going to waste another moment with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said softly, "I miss you like crazy."

Patrick's hands settled on her waist. "I'm going out of my mind."

Robin shook her head, a smile curling the corners of her lips. "Two doctors losing their minds. This can't be good for our patients. We need to do something to help ourselves get through this," she said, as she pressed her body up against his.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, licking at his lips, as desire filled his eyes.

Robin brought her lips to his neck and began to trail a path of warm kisses down it, as she replied in a whisper, "I thought we'd start with this and go from there."

Patrick grinned, as his hand cupped her jaw and he guided her mouth up to his.

"I like the way you think," he said softly, before capturing her lips.

-------------------------------------------------THE END--------------**-------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.


End file.
